Amours au Japon
by Sraphin
Summary: Pétage de cable... avec Mahra : Pour ses petits frères, Duo a tjrs voulu être 1 mère. Mais Heero va bousculer ce fragile équilibre familial… Attention, ceci est plutôt une parodie perverse qu'une histoire purement sentimentale... pour les pervers, quoi !
1. Départ

Titre : Amours au Japon (hmmmmm… Tentant, non ?… NON ?)

Auteurs : Mamie Séraphin, mamie Mahra (dites les perverses de Papy Duo et Papy Heero (comme témoins)…

Genre : Craquage de câble (pour changer)… Vous pouvez considérez ceci comme un requiem (c'était Mamie Mahra) ou un bel assemblage de conneries (c'était Mamie Séraphin)…

Nous tenons a préciser que nous n'utilisons que des substance issues de l'agriculture biologique pour écrire ceci (on peut être folle et avoir ses convictions, tout de même ! un esprit malsain dans un corps sain, telle est notre vedise… euh.. divese… euh… DEVISE, CONNASSE D'ANGE À LA NOIX ! (c'était Mamie Mahra… Toujours à râler, celle-là ! Je vous jure, c'est pas une sinécure de la supporter comme colocataire !).

Origine : UA de Gundam Wing.

Disclaimer : ils ne sont pas à moi… etc…

Cette fic, nous tenons à vous en prévenir immédiatement, est dans la lignée des « sept commandements du sexe » écrit précédemment par Mamie Séraphin (disponible dans tous les bons points de vente)…

Donc, personnes dépourvues de sens de l'humour graveleux, s'abstenir. Si vous êtes étudiant (ou futur étudiant, bien sûr) en médecine, ceci est un aperçu de la mentalité carrabine…

Résumé : Si vous avez aimé les « 7 commandements du sexe », à que j'ai encore beaucoup craqué, moi ! Mais cette fois-ci, mamie Mahra m'accompagne dans cette aventure. Plongez au cœur d'une UA dont vous ne ressortirez pas indemne (nous ne payons pas les frais de teinturerie…) : Pour ses deux petits frères, Quatre et Trowa, Duo a toujours voulu être une seconde mère… (ça commence bien). Mais voilà, Heero s'en mêle et le fragile équilibre familial est menacé… Suspensssssssssssss !

Amours au Japon 

Chapitre 1 : Départ.

Duo Maxwell, le cœur gros, fit une dernière fois le tour de l'appartement parisien qu'il occupait depuis bientôt trois ans avec ses deux petits demi-frères (il leur manquait les jambes ! lol… Bon, je sais, ce n'est pas drôle, mais ça nous a fait rire de l'écrire… et aussi de le relire, d'ailleurs).

Durant tout ce temps-là, ils n'avaient pas revu leur père. En effet, Georges Maxwell (qui se faisait appeler G par ses proches) était de ces hommes qui aiment à se faire passer pour des aventuriers en étant toujours par monts et par vaux (même si c'est en fait pour échouer, en définitive, dans un bar miteux à l'autre bout du monde, coincé entre deux prostitué(e)s). Il ne se souciait guère d'être présent pour soutenir sa famille dans les moments difficiles et, d'ailleurs, en général, n'était même pas au courant de ce qui arrivait aux siens…

Lorsque, dix ans plus tôt, la mère de Duo était morte, il se trouvait en Amérique du sud. Il était revenu rapidement pour enterrer sa femme et liquider sa succession. De nouveau, il s'était évanoui dans la nature. Et Duo, alors âgé de dix ans, s'était retrouvé pensionnaire dans un lycée religieux qu'il avait en horreur (particulièrement à cause de la sœur Marie-Une, la cuisinière en chef de l'établissement, à l'expression de gobie mort, qui voulait absolument le forcer à manger sa nourriture infâme).

À peine deux ans plus tard, Monsieur Maxwell avait cru bon — et, selon son fils, il s'était trompé — de réapparaître en France, ramenant dans ses bagages sa deuxième femme, une jeune japonaise (et pas un jeune japonais travesti ainsi que le pensa de prime abord Duo, en toute innocence, lorsqu'il la rencontra… Ce dernier en eut la preuve concrète et définitive lorsque sa belle-mère tomba enceinte).

Hikari était, comme le disait le jeune garçon à ses amis, bien brave. Grâce à elle, il avait même pu quitter sœur Marie-Une (qui garda un souvenir ému de Duo suite à la découverte dans son lit d'un nid de cafards accompagné d'un mot éloquent de la main du petit garnement).

Hikari avait pris l'adolescent sous son aile et, bien qu'il se plaignit parfois de l'odeur, il lui en était reconnaissant. En fait, mis à part quelques inconvénients en rapport avec la pilosité exubérante de cette japonaise, il ne s'entendait pas trop mal avec elle…

Hikari parlait un excellent anglais (ce qui ne servait absolument à rien en France, comme le lui faisait souvent remarquer son beau-fils). Elle se faisait comprendre par gestes, au début, puis, non sans difficulté, elle apprit le français.

La vie était bien triste pour cette femme dont le mari était souvent, d'après plusieurs sources de toute confiance, dans les bras de jeunes conquêtes et qui n'osait pas enfreindre les lois sacrés du mariage… (Sauf, bien sûr avec le facteur, mais, cela, tout le monde le fait, alors ça ne comptait pas vraiment…).

Duo s'était rendu compte qu'elle aurait eu la vie plus facile chez elle, au Japon. Toujours souriante, pourtant, Hikari ne se plaignait (presque) jamais. (En réalité, lorsqu'elle commençait à pleurnicher et à renifler, son beau-fils, toujours plein d'à propos, avait pris l'habitude de s'enfoncer des boules Quiès dans les oreilles et de hocher la tête à intervalles réguliers, ce qui semblait suffire à la contenter).

Pendant les cinq ans et demi qu'avait durés leur union, la jeune Japonaise avait donné un petit garçon à son mari et un autre à son facteur…

Duo était pour eux le plus gentil des demi-frères (et des riens-du-tout élevés ensemble, pour le second). Quand Hikari était morte, peu après la naissance du deuxième, en se noyant dans sa soupe (« eh oui ! Ça n'arrive pas qu'aux autres, ma petite demoiselle ! », ainsi que le fit judicieusement remarquer la concierge lorsqu'elle appris la nouvelle à Duo alors qu'il revenait des courses, ne l'ayant pas reconnu). Le jeune homme avait été effondré (et la remarque de la concierge n'avait rien arrangé) : il avait complètement oublié de la forcer à le coucher sur son testament et à déshériter tous les autres…

Cette disparition avait été d'ailleurs beaucoup plus cruelle pour lui que pour G (puisque lui, au moins, gardait la dot).

Celui-ci était revenu enterrer sa femme et consoler son fils avec une certaine désinvolture, sans manifester beaucoup de chagrin (je cite : « Bof ! C'était une pute ! Pas la peine de faire cette tronche ! De toute façon avec ta gueule d'homosexuel enfariné, tu devais même pas te la taper alors fais pas semblant de chialer, bourricot ! »).

Le lendemain, il était reparti, le cœur léger et le sourire aux lèvres, ne se rappelant même plus, après une bonne cuite au bar du Trocadéro, pourquoi il avait eu l'étrange idée de revenir voir la face déplaisante de ses rejetons. Il laissait donc ses deux fils (enfin, plutôt son fils et celui du facteur qu'il avait quand même reconnu après avoir tabassé son géniteur et l'avoir sodomisé pour faire bonne mesure) à la garde de leur frère qui venait de fêter ses dix-sept ans.

Duo avait dû se débrouiller comme il avait pu pour trouver un appartement avec le peu d'argent que leur père avait oublié de leur voler. Il apprit plus tard que G s'était envolé pour l'île d'Oz, au large du Japon, mère patrie de sa seconde femme. Il y avait des intérêts dans une compagnie d'exploitation de gundanium appartenant à la famille d'Hikari et qu'elle lui avait apporté en dot (c'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il avait accepté de l'épouser, malgré sa fourrure de yéti et son odeur de phoque faisandé).

Depuis, ni Duo, ni ses petits frères ne l'avaient revu. Étant donné l'agréable caractère de G, ils ne s'en portaient pas plus mal. Mais Duo avait toujours espéré qu'il s'intéresserait un peu plus à ses fils qu'à lui-même et qu'il leur fournirait un peu d'argent pour les aider à vivre. En effet, G lui avait fait savoir, lors de son bref séjour, qu'il était inférieur aux hommes car il l'avait toujours considéré comme une fille. D'ailleurs, et Duo allait devoir bientôt en subir les conséquences, il était même allé jusqu'à modifier l'état civil de son fils (euh…fille) et l'avait ensuite présenté à la famille d'Hikari sous le prénom de Duoline, nom qui figurait aussi sur sa nouvelle carte d'identité.

Trois semaines plus tôt était arrivée une lettre d'aspect officielle leur apprenant la mort de G (quelle hécatombe ! À ce rythme, la fic va être vite bouclée).

G, en pleine étude des éléphants et de leur anatomie, avait malencontreusement glissé sur l'une des crottes du fameux pachyderme qu'il était en train d'escalader et s'était, en tombant, coincé la tête dans le pot d'échappement du majestueux animal…

N'étant pas parvenu à l'extraire à temps (principalement parce qu'ils étaient secoués par un inextinguible fou rire), ses collègues l'avaient vu s'étouffer de fort méchante façon…

La lettre, peu avare en détails choisis, était signée _Heero Yuy_ (roulement de tambour… Vous avez vu cette putain d'introduction que nous lui avons faite, au Hee-chan ! Respect, brothers…).

Duo n'avait guère pleuré son père (contrairement à ce que d'aucuns crurent en voyant ses yeux rouges et gonflés à la suite de la réception de cette missive et qui ignoraient que c'était en fait la conséquence d'un fou rire… cruel enfant !).

G était resté pour lui le pauvre crétin d'antan qui l'avait ridiculisé en le forçant à se faire passer pour une fille à chaque fois qu'il devait faire une démarche officielle.

Quant aux deux autres garçons, ils ne se souvenaient même plus de leur père et, d'après Duo et comme il ne se priva pas de le leur faire savoir, cela valait mieux pour eux.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas pu se rendre aux obsèques de G. Celles-ci avaient eu lieu très vite après l'accident (l'odeur avait empêché une veille mortuaire). Impossible de trouver assez rapidement quelqu'un pour s'occuper des enfants en son absence (c'était, du moins, l'excuse officielle qu'il avait servi sans remords. Officieusement, ainsi qu'il le confia à ses amis, il s'était déjà fêlé deux côtes à force de rigoler lorsqu'il avait reçu la lettre alors il préférait ne pas se retrouver devant la dépouille de son défunt pater familias, de peur de faire mauvaise impression…).

Peu après, il avait reçu une seconde lettre des plus protocolaires, également de la main de Heero Yuy (le revoilà), lui expliquant la raison de cette cérémonie précipitée. L'expéditeur, après quelques nouvelles lignes consacrées avec une certaine délectation à la description de la fatale insuffisance respiratoire de G, avait enchaîné avec un certain brio sur les insuffisances paternelles de ce dernier (comme il se doit).

Ce Heero Yuy était en fait le frère d'Hikari. Cela, Duo le savait grâce à la jeune femme qui n'arrêtait pas de lui raconter sa vie au Japon alors qu'il ne savait même pas, bien qu'il ne le lui eût avoué pour rien au monde, avant qu'elle ne lui en parle, que ce pays existait… Il savait aussi, par une des rares lettres de son père, reçues peu après la mort d'Hikari, que cet oncle si charmant avait émis le désir de s'occuper de ses neveux. Étant le chef de famille, il estimait de son devoir de recueillir les orphelins (aaaaaaahhhhhhh ! Jouissansce suprême…. Le mââââââââââââle absoluuuuuuu — après Walter de Shesbury, bien sûr — vient de rentrer dans l'arène).

À cette époque-là, G avait refusé l'offre de Heero, ne tenant probablement pas à voir sa famille se rapprocher de son lieu de travail. De son côté, Duo fut infiniment soulagé de garder les deux petits à sa charge, car, s'il détestait cordialement son père et qu'Hikari lui avait bien pris la tête, il adorait Trowa et Quatre, ses « petits bouts de chou », comme il aimait à les appeler…

Mais G avait dû réfléchir par la suite (il aurait dû s'abstenir d'une tentative si incongrue de sa part et vouée à un échec certain) et se rendre compte qu'il était un peu léger de sa part d'abandonner ses deux fils à leur demi-frère, encore si jeune.

Quinze jours auparavant, Duo avait reçu une lettre d'un homme de loi.

Celle-ci l'informait que G avait exprimé le désir de voir Trowa et Quatre confiés à leur oncle si, par malheur, (enfin, c'était, bien sûr, une question de point de vue) il venait à disparaître…

Quel choc pour Duo d'apprendre avec cette brutalité qu'on allait lui arracher les petits frères auxquels il s'était consacré avec tant d'amour depuis la mort d'Hikari !

Les yeux emplis de larmes, il relut un nombre incalculable de fois les lignes sèches, incapable de réagir d'une autre manière face à une si atroce nouvelle.

Il n'avait pas encore eu le courage d'annoncer aux garçons qu'ils allaient vivre dans un pays étranger chez un oncle inconnu et qu'ils ne le reverraient probablement plus. Lui-même n'arrivait pas à y croire et ne pouvait s'habituer à cette idée.

Il était entendu que Duo devait les accompagner jusqu'à Tokyo, où leur oncle viendrait les chercher. Il s'agirait, pendant le voyage, de leur expliquer ce qui les attendait là-bas.

Quelle allait être la réaction du petit Quatre en comprenant qu'il ne reverrait plus sa chère Duette, ainsi qu'il nommait affectueusement son grand frère-sœur (il n'avait jamais compris) ? Duo, pour lui, c'était sa mère. Il n'en avait jamais connu d'autres (mais non, il ne lui avait pas donné le sein, bande de pervers !).

À trois ans et demi, c'était encore un bébé, toujours fourré dans ses pantalons (ou jupes, à l'occasion des visites de l'assistante sociale). En dépit de ses cinq ans, Trowa, lui, était encore bien petit pour affronter un pareil changement mais, lui, avait au moins compris que Duo était une fille...

Comment allaient-ils réagir tous les deux en apprenant qu'il repartirait à Londres sans eux, les laissant au milieu d'étrangers ?

On fit de grands adieux à l'employée de maison imaginaire, Madame J. Affreusement émue, la brave femme imaginaire avait essuyé une larme (imaginaire, elle aussi, bien sûr) en embrassant les deux petits garçons et avait hoché tristement la tête en regardant Duo à travers ses lunettes imaginaires.

Pour l'instant, les deux gamins étaient ravis à l'idée de ce voyage dont ils ne connaissaient pas encore la raison. Au milieu des bagages amoncelés dans le salon, ils bavardaient comme des pies en attendant le taxi. Duo s'était déjà arraché la totalité du fin duvet qui poussait au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieure, en se retenant de leur faire bouffer les valises.

Assis dans un fauteuil, le jeune garçon faisait de son mieux pour leur cacher ses sentiments, mais son visage devenait de plus en plus cramoisi au fur et à mesure que le temps avançait…

Sous une apparence de fragilité, il cachait heureusement une très grande énergie et beaucoup de dynamisme. Les jeunes gens avec lesquels il sortait ne s'y trompaient pas. Il était très courtisé… Mais, jusqu'ici, qu'ils soient hommes ou femmes, son cœur n'avait jamais battu pour aucun de ses soupirants (ouh, c'est mignon… Un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes).

Il avait un visage infiniment plaisant auréolé d'épais cheveux châtain aux reflets dorés qu'il ramenait en une longue tresse qui tombait avec grâce dans son dos. On ne pouvait pas ne pas être séduit par ses immenses yeux améthyste bordés de longs cils noirs, par son petit nez un rien impertinent et sa belle bouche aux lèvres pleines qui invitaient aux baisers… (ou aux claques, d'après son père, lorsqu'il l'ouvrait un peu trop…).

Il faisait chaud ce jour-là. Étant obligé de se faire passer pour une fille de peur de se faire refuser l'accès à l'île d'Oz, il avait mis une légère robe de coton vert pâle qui lui donnait un air de petite fille assez attendrissant. En pensant à ce qui les attendait, il poussa un soupir involontaire. Par bonheur, les petits ne s'en aperçurent pas (malgré la grosse glaire qui voltigea par dessus leur tête et alla s'écraser avec un bruit mat sur la figure de leur voisine (pas imaginaire, celle-là, malheureusement pour elle)). Il réussit même à sourire à Quatre lorsque celui-ci vint s'appuyer sur ses genoux, ses grands yeux bleus brillant de malice alors que la voisine, outrée par une telle conduite de la part d'une si jolie et frêle jeune fille (peut-être n'aurait-elle pas dû lui dire qu'il était certain que l'on ne pouvait pas la confondre avec un garçon, vêtue de cette jolie robe), quittait la pièce, la mine hautaine.

« PROUT ! » argumenta Duo, en pensant à Heero, avec cette délicatesse qui le caractérisait.

Physiquement, Quatre ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère et il fronça son petit nez avant de menacer son grand frère de son minuscule index.

— Duette ! Tu te rends compte que tu es en train de flinguer la couche d'ozone en émettant une telle dose de méthane !

— Ta gueule, petit surdoué de merde ! Je pète quand je veux !

Et il ponctua cette affirmation de l'un de ses plus fameux dégazages.

— Aaaaaaahhhhh… Je crois que je suis fin prêt pour ma rencontre avec ce brave Heero… Hin ! Hin ! Hin ! Ça doit être un vieux schnock décrépit… Il en crèvera, avec un peu de chance et on sera riche.

Duo prit Quatre dans ses bras pour le consoler. Sans doute, pensa-t-il lorsque l'enfant eut retrouvé le sourire en même temps que la totalité de ses capacités respiratoires, Quatre s'adapterait-il facilement au Japon (je serais bien incapable d'expliquer pourquoi il songea à cela en cet instant, je ne fais que retranscrire la vérité…).

Trowa, lui, était un peu moins mat de peau que Quatre et d'un tempérament plus réservé. On pouvait espérer que leur futur tuteur se laisserait attendrir par eux en dépit de l'impression de raideur dégagée par ses brèves missives.

Pendant quelques secondes, il se demanda avec angoisse si Quatre allait recommencer à lui poser des questions embarrassantes (comme, par exemple, la taille du zibouiboui des filles…).

À cet instant précis, retentit par bonheur la sonnette de l'entrée. « Ouf ! Le taxi ! », pensa Duo, soulagé et honteux de se sentir aussi lâche de ne pas oser avouer que les femmes — les pauvres malheureuses — n'étaient pas équipées en série d'un zibouiboui.

C'était reculer pour mieux sauter. Il le savait bien. Mais il espérait qu'un miracle se produirait au dernier moment (que Heero meure subitement en léguant toute sa fortune à ses neveux, par exemple… ce qui occuperait les esprits pendant un certain temps et lui éviterait d'avoir à s'étendre sur ce genre de sujets)…

Voulez-vous connaître la suite ?

Non ?

Il y aura du cul !

Aaaaaahhhhh… Je savais que nous finirions pas nous entendre…

Le couple Heero-Duo(line) arrive…


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Amours au Japon (hmmmmm… Tentant, non ?… NON ?)

Auteurs : Mamie Séraphin, mamie Mahra (dites les perverses de Papy Duo et Papy Heero (comme témoins)…

Genre : Craquage de câble (pour changer)… Vous pouvez considérez ceci comme un requiem (c'était Mamie Mahra) ou un bel assemblage de conneries (c'était Mamie Séraphin)

Origine : UA de Gundam Wing.

Disclaimer : ils ne sont pas à moi… etc…

Reviews :

Merci pour toutes les reviews.

J'avais la flemme (moi, Mahra) de répondre à tous (désolée, je suis aussi con que paresseuse), mais Séraphin m'a dit que c'était vilain quand je lui en ai parlé… alors voilà…

crystal yuy : voilà la suite, en espérant que ça te fera bien marrer. Pour le retard, cf note de Mahra, ci-dessous.

Vaaliyah : Séraphin n'a pas pu aller sur ton site, mais moi (Mahra), j'y suis allée, par contre, je n'ai pas réussi à faire de critique (si tant est que tu en voulais aussi de moi) car je n'ai pas MSN.

Shuya : Ca fait plaisir de savoir que des folles comme nous existe ailleurs ! La suite est aussi débile (et même peut-être plus) et beaucoup plus crade, ça devrait t'aller…

Kaorulabelle : Merci pour ton conseil, j'ai changé le résumé en langage plus clair (ou en tout cas, je l'espère).

Ali-shan : Ben c'est nos blagues à nous, parce qu'on est très très (mais alors vraiment très) con.

Florinoir, Bubul et didilove37 : Merci pour les encouragements (voilà on reconnaît bien la flemmardise de Mahra, la prêtresse de l'inaction, je réponds à trois personne en une fois) gros bisous.

Mytiane : Non, ni Séraphin ni moi (toujours Mahra… en même temps si c'était Benoît VI qui vous écrivait, ce serait bizarre… quoi que… qui sait ?) n'avons été à l'expo crade avant d'écrire cette fic pour la simple et bonne raison que nous on n'est pas Parisiennes (quoi que Séraphin, cette tâcheronne, habitait, à l'origine en île de France, la patate), vive nous ! (désolées, mais en tant que provinciale, moi, j'aime pas Paris, na ! PROUT ! ainsi que le dirait ce cher Duo !)

Note de Mahra (facultatif) :

Séraphin s'excuse de faire attendre les lecteurs pour ses fics (elle s'y croit trop, la pauvre fille !), mais elle est malade et n'a pas pu écrire les suites jusqu'ici ni continuer les traductions, mais elle va mieux et on a décidé que je copierai sur mon ordi les suites qu'elle a écrit à la main. Donc, un peu de patience, s'il vous plait, ça ne devrait pas tarder.

J'ai commencé par cette fic puisqu'on l'écrit ensemble.

Sinon, comme je n'ai pas moi-même de compte j'utilise celui de Séraphin et puis c'est plus simple pour la suite des fics.

Bisous à tous.

(fin du passage casse-couille, que la fête commence !)

Chapitre 2 : Arrivée à Tokyo

C'était incroyable de penser que, cinq heures auparavant, ils étaient encore à Orly puisqu'il y a cinq heures, ils étaient déjà dans l'avion.

Ils survolaient l'aéroport de Tokyo et tous les passagers étaient soulagés que le voyage prenne fin car, le film terminé, Duo avait décidé de mettre en pratique son idée de détournement d'avion à coup de pets…

Personne n'avait compris que ces flatulences étaient parfaitement contrôlées et mûrement réfléchies par cette jeune fille si élégante, si bien que les passagers s'étaient bornés à regarder ailleurs, sans rien dire, tout en essayant d'avaler, çà et là, quelques goulées d'air encore vaguement respirable…

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'avion freinait en bout de piste et jamais le pilote et le personnel d'équipage n'avaient entendu une telle salve d'applaudissements suivie immédiatement d'une ruée vers l'extérieur (les employés de l'aéroport n'eurent même pas le temps d'amener les escaliers et il y eut plus de deux cents morts, les malheureux passagers s'étant écrasés — comme des merdes, remarqua Duo avec un sourire amusé et cruel — au sol).

Les trois Maxwell avaient été transportés dans un autre monde (c'est vraiment très crade vingt tonnes de chair sanguinolente entassées, il avait donc fallu solidement droguer les trois uniques survivants — les membres du personnel de bord ayant, eux aussi, préféré se jeter dès qu'ils avaient ouvert les portes de la cabine de pilotage et que l'odeur était venue corroder leurs narines — pour qu'ils oublient ces cruelles images).

Quant aux vingt tonnes de chair, elles avaient été aussi transportées dans un autre monde, mais pas part le biais d'une drogue... À moins que l'on ne considère les émanations gazeuses de Duo comme tel...

Après la grisaille de Paris, tout parut à Duo, Trowa et Quatre beau et attirant : la lumière, les couleurs, la végétation exubérante, les hommes nus dansant la carrioca au milieu des pigeons roses et se tapant des hipopotames en ruth… Le moral des deux enfants (qui bien qu'habitués aux débordements gazeux de leur grand frère, ce qui leur avait d'ailleurs sauvé la vie, étaient un peu dégoûtés du spectacle carmin qui avait fait rire aux éclats Duo "oh la belle rouge ! ne cessait-il pas de s'exclamer à chaque "sproutch!") remonta en flèche, oubliant un instant la raison de ce voyage (ne la connaissant pas à l'origine, ils auraient bien sûr eu du mal à s'en rappeler, mais c'est pour l'effet dramatique de l'histoire... de toute façon, si vous aviez voulu lire quelque chose de logique et de rationnel, vous auriez déjà arrêté votre lecture depuis longtemps !).

Duo s'était promis de prendre des vacances sur l'île d'Oz aux frais de la princesse plutôt que de rentrer à Paris où son travail de secrétaire l'attendait (pourquoi s'emmerder à travailler quand on peut vivre aux crochets de son prochain, devise qu'il mettait en pratique avec un acharnement que l'on ne pouvait qu'admirer). C'était une bonne excuse pour ne pas être trop loin des garçons pendant les premiers temps de leur séparation, c'est en tout cas ainsi qu'il avait décidé de laisser entendre les choses à ses hôtes. Sans doute était-ce de la paresse de sa part, mais ce genre de considération ne l'avait jamais atteint jusque-là et il ne voyait pas pourquoi il changerait son mode de fonctionnement habituel et quand il vit la beauté de l'endroit, il félicita le médecin d'embellir encore le début de ses vacances.

L'après-midi était tiède et ensoleillée. Il se prenait pour un oiseau. Les couleurs chatoyaient. Il ouvrit grand ses ailes, voulant de tout son être communier avec le ciel. Comme il aurait voulu partir à la découverte de cet endroit idyllique sans ses petits frères, mais son sens des responsabilités fut le plus fort et, alors qu'il allait s'élancer de la fenêtre du troisième étage de l'aéroport, il leur dit de bien s'accrocher à ses pieds car, eux, pauvres petits ratons-laveurs, ne savaient bien sûr pas voler, n'ayant pas été touchés par la grâce divine, eux !

ET... SPROUTCH !

Fin de l'histoire...

... Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve (aussi bien pour le lecteur exaspéré par nos absurdités que pour Duo).

Une voix le fit brutalement redescendre sur Terre (et surtout l'effet du LSD qui venait de prendre fin).

— Mademoiselle Maxwell, je suppose ?

— Non, mère Thérésa et les deux enfants qu'elle a eu avec le pape, connard ! répliqua Duo, déçu de la disparition de ses ailes au plumage rutilant.

Il se retourna brusquement en serrant les deux enfants contre lui pour les consoler de n'être plus des ratons-laveurs, et regarda son interlocuteur d'un air de toxico en manque de coke.

Un grand jeune homme blond lui souriait avec chaleur (pas très fin, le gars, vu ce que venait de lui balancer Duo). Sa ressemblance avec Sandra n'était pas frappante (ce qui est logique puisque sa soeur s'appelait Hikari et que Sandra est une sale pétasse de cagole de merde sans aucun lien avec cette histoire-ci puisqu'elle évolue (ou plutôt qu'elle régresse) dans l'enfant des d(i)eux). Il lui tendit la main en se présentant :

— Je suis Zechs Yuy, dit-il d'une voix douce. Si vous trouvez que mon prénom ne va pas avec mon nom, c'est normal. Pff ! En fait, c'est pas mon vrai prénom, mais je suis un rebelle puissance gundam wing !… Hé ! Hé ! ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil. Je plaisante, bien sûr.

Un peu décontenancé par tant de connerie dans une si petite phrase, Duo pensa sérieusement à faire marche arrière et à repartir par le prochain avion. Cependant, sachant que cela lui était impossible, les autorités sanitaires de l'aéroport l'ayant interdit de vol jusqu'à nouvel ordre, il resta là. Hikari avait plusieurs frères, il le savait. Pourquoi s'était-il imaginé que Heero Yuy serait venu les chercher en personne ? Duo se mit à se demander sérieusement, considérant qu'on leur ait envoyé un tel débile pour les accueillir à leur arrivée, si Heero Yuy avait suffisamment d'intérêt pour Trowa et Quatre pour les coucher sur son testament, ce qui, le cas échéant réduisait tous ses plans de meurtres à une inutilité totale (mis à part, bien sûr, le côté amusant de la chose).

Décidant de faire contre mauvaise fortune bon coeur, ayant noté que Zechs, à défaut d'être intelligent, avait un cul sculptural, Duo répondit avec un sourire rélénesque :

— Je suis très heureuse de vous connaître, monsieur, dit-il d'une petite voix aigue avant de présenter les deux petits qui contemplaient l'inconnu d'un regard craintif en se cramponnant à lui.

— Duo, transexuel ! lança le petit Quatre d'une voix fluette.

— Hum ! hum ! Voici Trowa et Quatre. C'est votre oncle mes chéris… Et je ne suis pas un transexuel, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure à l'oreille de l'impertinent en le pinçant aussi discrètement que vicieusement.

Zechs Yuy se cassa en deux (mais il survécut malgré tout) pour se mettre à la hauteur de ses neveux et leur serra gravement la main. "Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être con, ce type ! Serrer la main à des mioches !", songea Duo avec une grimace de dégoût. Comme Zechs était penché, il en profita pour lui filer un coup de pied magistral dans le fion en criant "Oups, je glisse !".

Zechs, après s'être relevé et avoir lancé un regard sévère à la douce jeune fille qui venait de lui démonter le coxis, contemplait maintenant d'un air attendri la moue tremblante et les yeux papillotants de Quatre, qui se retenait à grand peine de demander à ce grand monsieur un peu crétin d'autres petites pastilles blanches qui faisaient voir Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy en plein viol d'elfes multicolores.

— J'ai moi-même deux petits enfants... mais ce sont des filles remarqua Zechs avec un haussement d'épaules fataliste, essayant comme le con qu'il était de se faire plaindre par son interlocutrice.

Duo, bien qu'étant lui-même un homme se sentit vaguement insulté, puisque Zechs pensait qu'il était une femme. Les effets secondaires du LSD commençant à se faire sentir, en plein bad trip, il éclata en sanglots à cette remarque.

— Personne ne m'aaaaaaaaimeeeuuuu ! (Non, ce n'est pas une reprise de la star ac'). Tout le monde il est vilaaaaaiiiiin! Pauuuuuuvreeeeuuuu moaaaaaa !

— Vous vous plairez sûrement ici, continua Zechs sur sa lancée, ne remarquant pas la réaction pourtant bruyante de la « jeune fille ».

— Et cette sale blondasse décolorée, qu'est-ce qu'elle fout au Japon, d'aboooooord ! Ouiiiiiiiiiin !

— Duette aussi ? demanda Quatre, candide, alors que Trowa lançait un regard dubitatif à sa grande soeur.

Zechs Yuy jeta à la jeune fille un coup d'œil interrogateur. Le cœur de Duo se serra affreusement et il lui vomit tout son repas sur les chaussures.

— Ils sont toujours avec… moaaaaaaa, beugla-t-il en pleurant comme un veau avant d'ajouter à mi-voix : Tiens, je ne me rappelle pas avoir manger ça ce midi, moi !

— Ah, je vois !

Il fit un petit signe de tête en le regardant avec compréhension — et un peu de dégoût, tout de même, il faut bien l'avouer — de ses yeux bleus si semblables à ceux de Hikari et de Quatre, Trowa ayant les yeux verts de son facteur de géniteur.

Mon Dieu, pensa Duo qui se sentait un peu mieux, que ce serait dur de leur expliquer… Ah, si la séparation avait pu avoir lieu en Angleterre, il ne serait pas là aujourd'hui, torturé et indécis, étant donné que personne ne serait venu les chercher à l'aéroport et qu'ils seraient repartis ensemble à Paris.

Plus il attendrait, plus ce serait difficile.

— Je… Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion… commença-t-il d'un ton angoissé car, repartant de plus belle dans son bad-trip, il voyait des monstres ensanglantés passer sur des petits charriots (à moins que ce ne soit les restes de leurs infortunés compagnons de voyages qui étaient transportés vers la morgue ?).

Zechs Yuy lui pris le bras, pensant que cette frêle jeune fille était proche de l'évanouissement. Il la maintint avec une telle force que Duo faillit fondre en larmes.

— Ça ne fait rien. Ce sera peut-être plus facile dans quelques jours, dit-il. Allons, je vous emmène maintenant en avion à Oz, si vous voulez bien me suivre…

— Et si on veut pas, sale brute homophobe ? interrogea Duo qui, dans une demi-conscience confondait Zechs avec G. Ca te suffit pas d'être mort dans le cul d'un éléphant que tu doives en plus revenir d'entre les morts pour m'arracher un bras ?

Zechs, qui, n'ayant pas bien régler son sonotone, n'avait rien entendu, indiquait un petit appareil d'un blanc étincelant, un peu à l'écart sur une autre piste. Duo reprit confiance : les autorités de l'aéroport ne l'empêcherait pas de monter dans un jet privé, ses vacances n'étaient donc pas fichue à l'eau. Et puis, il décida de se la jouer un peu finaud (il se sentait de nouveau mieux après sa gueulante et la fin du passage des restes des passagers de son vol). Il allait prendre Zechs par les sentiments pour pouvoir assurer ses vacances au soleil...

Il secoua la tête d'un air navré.

— Je… Je ne peux pas venir, murmura-t-il en faisant semblant de refouler énergiquement ses larmes. Ce... ce n'est pas une solution... Mieux vaut couper les ponts tout de suite...

Il serrait désespérément dans les siennes les menottes de ses petits frères.

— Ce n'était p… pas prévu. Je veux dire…

Zechs lui sourit avec bonté.

— Mais tout est arrangé, mademoiselle, dit-il posément. Vous restez chez nous jusqu'à ce que les petits soient habitués. C'est ce qu'à décidé Heero.

Ce qu'a décidé Heero ! Duo reconnaissait bien là l'homme qui lui avait écrit ces lettres nettes et sans chaleur. Instinctivement, il se rebellait contre l'autoritarisme de cet inconnu (même si cela l'excitait un peu, au fond). Il y avait longtemps que, par la force des choses, il était devenu masochiste. Mais, jamais plus il n'aurait besoin qu'on lui dicte sa conduite, na ! La simple idée que Heero Yuy avait pris cette décision sans lui en référer le hérissait (et le faisait bander)… et pourtant, n'était-ce pas la meilleure solution pour avoir ses vacances ?

— C'est… c'est très aimable à votre frère, fit-il d'une voix enroué par l'orgasme qu'il retenait à grand peine. Mais il… il n'a jamais été question de cela…

Il se mordit la lèvre. Zechs Yuy le regardait d'un air apitoyé, s'interrogeant à part lui sur la petite bosse qui était apparue sous la robe de la jeune fille. Mais, comme il était encore plus crétin que ce que supposait Duo, il n'y songea pas longtemps.

— Il est normal que la séparation soit pénible. C'est pourquoi Heero a pensé…

Il eut un haussement d'épaule éloquent.

— Il n'est pas si dur que ses lettres vous l'ont peut-être fait croire, mademoiselle (dommage, ça sert, en baise), c'est juste que la mort de votre père a réjoui tout un chacun... Euh... J'espère que je ne vous vexe pas en disant cela, au moins ?

— Non, non, répliqua Duo, le visage sombre, la référence à G ayant stoppé net son érection.

— Je souhaite de tout cœur que vous veniez avec nous, ajouta Zechs, croyant que Duo était triste qu'il se soit ainsi moqué de son père.

Il baissa les yeux vers les prunelles claires de Quatre et de Trowa fixées sur lui avec une anxiété insoutenable. N'étant pas encore complètement redescendus, ils croyaient que Zechs venaient de leur annoncer le retour de G. Ils se cramponnaient désespérément à leur frère comme s'ils commençaient à comprendre de quoi il était question alors que pas du tout.

— Merci, murmura Duo à Zechs dont le visage s'éclaira, la mort de G le faisant encore rire.

Heureusement Zechs Yuy n'était pas aussi pitoyable en pilotage qu'en humour. Les garçons furent émerveillés de se retrouver en plein ciel dans un aussi petit avion sans avoir à souffrir des flatulences de leur aîné qui était bien trop occupé à combattre Darth Vader avec une baguette magique en gundanium. Le nez collé aux hublots, ils furent bientôt au-dessus de la mer.

Le ciel était comme de l'or en fusion. Sous l'appareil, de petits nuages vermeils s'effilochaient au-dessus de la mer immobile teintée de violet par le crépuscule. C'est en tout cas aini que Quatre et Trowa voyaient les choses.

— Dieu que c'est beau ! murmura Duo, la gorge nouée devant une telle splendeur.

En effet, Darth Vader venait de se faire embrocher par Lancelot, Aragorn, Dumbledore, Han Solo, Sirius, le roi Arthur, Gimli, Rogue et Légolas et tout ce joli monde effectuait maintenant un streap-tease du plus bel effet tout en se masturbant les uns les autres.

Son compagnon le regarda en souriant, loin de se douter de ce qui émerveillait tant Duo.

— C'est la première fois que vous venez au Japon, Mademoiselle ?

— Oh ouiiiiiiii, dit Duo avec une petite grimace en éjaculant sous sa jupe.

Zechs l'observa d'un air inquisiteur. Duo réalisa tout à coup à quel point son attitude pouvait étonner et, dans une demi conscience hocha la tête.

— Hum !... Changeons de sujet, préféra lancer Zechs en regardant de nouveau ses commandes, ayant réussi à détacher son regard de l'étrange tache qui était apparue sur la jupe verte. Je... Je crois que… vous ne connaissiez guère votre père, n'est-ce pas ?

— En effet, admit Duo en se demandant, d'une quel était le rapport et, de deux, comment il parviendrait à dissimuler ce qui pouvait laisser croire qu'il ne contrôlait pas correctement sa vessie. Je ne l'ai pas vu souvent.

Par-dessus son épaule, il jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction des petits qui s'étaient assis au fond de l'appareil, se demandant, s'il pourrait leur piquer leurs fringues.

— Songez que Quatre avait à peine quelques semaines quand nous l'avons vu pour la dernière fois, lança-t-il, histoire de meubler la conversation.

— C'est trop dommage ! dit Zechs en hochant la tête. Un homme devrait voir grandir ses enfants. Deux beaux petits garçons comme cela… Il y a pourtant de quoi en être fier. Votre père ne savait pas ce qu'il manquait, mademoiselle.

— Je le pense aussi, dit posément Duo qui venait de se rappeler qu'il avait une jupe de rechange sur le dessus de son sac. Mais que voulez-vous ? Il avait choisi cette vie… Sans doute lui convenait-elle…

Tout en disant cela, il retira prestement sa jupe et la troqua discrètement contre sa jumelle.

— Dieu qu'ils sont beaux ! répéta Zechs d'un ton envieux en jetant aux enfants un regard rapide.

Duo se rappela son allusion de tout à l'heure à ses deux filles. Avait-il été jaloux de G ?

— Vous avez des enfants, n'est-ce pas ?

— Deux filles, répondit-il. Pas encore de garçon, malheureusement.

Ce désir d'avoir des fils à tout prix paraissait étonnant à Duo. Etonnant et injuste. Comme à son habitude, il ne fit rien pour se retenir de dire ce qu'il pensait.

— Filles ou garçons, quelle importance, après tout ! N'ont-ils pas tous, au même titre, droit à notre affection ?

Zechs posa sur lui un regard un peu étonné.

— Nous n'avons absolument pas la même façon de voir les choses, mademoiselle. Nos fils sont notre orgueil. Mais cela ne nous empèche pas d'aimer quand même nos filles. Hikari a dû vous le dire.

— Et ta soeur, gros macho de merde mal baisé ? marmonna Duo en se rappelant soudain qu'Hikari était effectivement la soeur de Zechs.

Le regard pensif et lointain, Duo hocha la tête, répondant ainsi au signe émouvant d'adieu de Gimli et de Lancelot tendrement enlacés.

— J'aimais beaucoup Hikari, dit-il simplement, histoire de faire oublier sa précédente remarque, n'étant plus à un mensonge près.

Une ombre de tristesse passa sur le beau visage de Zechs.

— Nous l'adorions. C'est pour cela que Heero désire tellement s'occuper de son fils.

— Hier, j'ai mangé une pomme. Elle était toute verte, c'était une granny smith. Elle était très bonne, répliqua Duo, trop attristé par la panne sexuelle de Dumbledore pour retenir ses remarques acides.

On était entre chien et loup — et entre Severus et le roi Arthur dans le cas de Duo — lorsque le petit appareil se posa en douceur à Oz. Zechs Yuy sortit les deux garçon à moitié endormis de leur sièges et voulut aider Duo à descendre avec une galanterie désuète et charmante qui cassa les couilles au jeune homme avant de se rendre compte que c'était Aragorn qui lui tendait les bras...

Il se jeta donc tête baissée contre le torse large et puissant du ténébreux rôdeur (il fait plus sex comme ça qu'à la fin, en roi) et, ayant mal visé, donna un magistral coup de genou dans l'entre-jambe de Zechs, avant de se vautrer sur lui, ce qui poussa le japonais à s'interroger sur le possible dérèglement hormonal de cette charmante jeune française (vive nous, qu'on est les plus belles filles du monde, c'est pas nous qu'on le dit, tous les mecs de la Terre s'entendent pour dire qu'on est des chaudasses ! Yes !).

Le berger allemand de Heero — qui se nommait "duc d'Ermeil" — ayant une prédilection pour ses testicules, Zechs portait une coque en permanence afin de ne pas briser dans l'oeuf (et dans la bourse) ses rêves de progéniture mâle. Il ne souffrit donc pas de l'atterrissage de Duo sur ses parties sensibles et ce dernier se demanda s'il n'était, en définitive, pas l'oeunuque de la famille.

— Nous serons à la maison dans cinq minutes, lança-t-il après avoir aidé la jeune fille à se redresser.

Prenant Quatre dans ses bras, il traversa à grandes enjambées la pelouse qui servait de terrain d'atterrissage.

— Ces jeunes gens ne tarderont pas à dormir à poing fermés dans leur lit !

Malgré la fatigue du voyage, Duo, lui, se sentait aussi excité qu'une écolière face à un boys band, les péripéties sexuelles de ses héros fétiches lui ayant révélé de nouvelles facettes de ses désirs secrets. Tenant solidement la main de Trowa, il suivit Zechs jusqu'à l'énorme limousine aux chromes étincelants qui attendait à quelques mètres de là (à quoi pouvait bien servir d'avoir une voiture pour se la péter sur une île privée, on se le demande, mais bon...).

Zechs posa doucement Quatre sur le siège arrière et fit monter Trowa à côté de son frère. Il regardait avec tendresse leurs petits visages fatigués.

— Comme ils ressemblent à Hikari ! dit-il à voix basse en se glissant derrière le volant à côté de Duo. C'est presque incroyable. Nous avions peur que…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

— Vous aviez peur qu'ils ne ressemblent à mon père, n'est-ce pas ? acheva Duo en grimaçant un sourire… Oh c'est normal de votre part ! Autant d'ailleurs qu'ils aient le type de votre famille, puisqu'ils sont destinés à vivre ici…

En plus, songea le jeune homme, Trowa aurait eu du mal à ressembler à G alors qu'il n'avait aucun lien de sang avec lui...

— Je ne voulais pas vous vexer, dit Zechs sur un ton d'excuse.

Histoire de faire bonne impression, Duo laissa échapper un petit soupir contrit avant de murmurer d'une voix tremblante :

— Je me doute bien que... snif !... que vous n'aimiez pas mon père... mais c'est le seul que j'ai jamais eu... bouh ouh ouh !

— Je comprends, mon petit. Mais n'ayez crainte, nous n'avons aucun préjugé à votre égard.

"Ben heureusement, connard ! Manquerait plus que ça qu'ils m'en veuillent à cause du vieux croûton alias le suppositoire d'éléphant !"

Sous le charme et les manières courtoises de Zechs, perçait une sorte de dureté que Duo craignait fortement de retrouver chez son frère. Il sentait que les hommes de cette famille n'étaient pas du genre à s'excuser ou à baisser pavillon. Au moins, pas de risque de panne sexuelle avec des mecs comme ceux-là !

Ces Yuy avaient une énorme fortune. Oz leur appartenait, ainsi qu'une autre île, plus petite, à quelques kilomètres de là. Ils possédaient une florissante compagnie de navigation ainsi qu'une exploitation du minerai le plus rare qui existe : le Gundanium. Il était à craindre que Heero Yuy, placé à la tête d'un empire aussi immense, ait un caractère rude et inflexible (aaaaaaahhhhh, quel homme ! pensa Duo, se calmant cependant dès qu'il sentit que sa jupe propre risquait de ne plus le rester longtemps si cela continuait), comme ses lettres sèches le laissaient redouter.

Ils prirent une petite route sinueuse qui montait et descendait. Entre les arbres, aux essences inconnues de Duo (leurs feuilles se fumaient-elles ? s'interrogea-t-il tout en se promettant de percer ce mystère au plus vite), il y avait des échappées superbes sur la mer et sur le rivage dont les contours se brouillaient dans le crépuscule.

Le souffle coupé, Duo ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la côte rocheuse, découpée comme les abords d'une forteresse. Çà et là, entre les amas d'énormes pierres, les vagues venaient mourir en une dentelle arachnéenne sur le sable des paisibles petites criques.

La végétation était exubérante. Au passage, dans la lumière indécise, Duo reconnut des palmiers, des orangers, des hibiscus — qui ne se fumaient pas, ça, au moins, il en était certain. Par les vitres ouvertes pénétrait le parfum entêtant du jasmin et des citronniers. Pendant quelques secondes, la jeune fille, éblouie par le retour en force de Sirius et Han Solo, en oublia le but de son voyage.

— C'est vraiment magnifique, souffla-t-il d'un air extasié. Quel endroit de rêve !

— Vous vous y plairez sûrement, lui dit Zechs d'un ton assuré.

Duo lui jeta un regard un peu étonné, juste avant de se rappeler qu'il ne parlait pas de la même chose que lui.

— Si je restais, bien sûr, dit-il à mi-voix pour que Zechs se sente mal, mais il n'en est pas…

— Vous y resterez, au moins quelque temps, coupa le jeune homme d'un ton rassurant.

— Mais, monsieur… commença Duo, qui se prenait avec complaisance au jeu des jérémiades.

Zechs eut un geste impérieux pour le faire taire, ce qui replongea Duo dans un nouveau cycle de fantasmes dans lequel Zechs occupait désormais la place de Dumbledore dont les insuffisances, après l'avoir bien fait rire, l'avait lassé quelque peu.

— Nous voici arrivés, fit Zechs. Si vous avez des objections à formuler, je préfère que vous en parliez à Heero, mademoiselle. C'est lui le chef de famille, et c'est à lui de vous faire connaître ses désirs.

Ses désirs ! Si seulement tu connaissais les miens, tu ne dirais pas ça, crétin !

En tout cas, ce Heero commençait déjà à lui taper sur le système. Il n'admettrait jamais qu'un vieux con régisse sa vie ! Duo maîtrisa à grand-peine son indignation, mais il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. Il avait décidé dans son fort intérieur de ne pas se laisser faire. De toute façon, les hommes préfèrent les femmes un peu rebelles qu'ils peuvent soumettre... Les porcs !... Mais cela lui convenait parfaitement...

Après un dernier tournant, la voiture s'engagea entre deux minces colonnes à moitié dissimulées par des cerisiers en fleur découpant leurs silhouettes épanouies sur le ciel violet. Ils arrivèrent en vue de la maison. Jamais Duo n'avait vu quelque chose d'aussi beau.

La demeure était construite à l'extrémité de l'île. On eût dit un navire creusant son sillon dans l'eau qui l'entourait de trois côtés. Des arbustes aux essences multiples et des massifs de fleurs multicolores dégringolaient en un fouillis exubérant jusqu'à la mer qui venait battre le pied des rochers.

Duo regardait de tous ses yeux ce paysage enchanteur et si nouveau pour lui (même de son troisième oeil, situé à l'arrière de sa tête, qui était habituellement dissimulé par sa tresse et qui lui donnait quasimment une vision à 360° — mais si, le nuage de Tchernobyl s'est arrêté à la frontière française, qu'allez-vous chercher là ? Tout le monde sait bien que les nuages radioactifs respectent les frontières, voyons !). Dans le crépuscule, tout s'estompait peu à peu. Zechs freina, sortit de la voiture, en fit le tour et voulut l'aider à descendre avec sa courtoisie habituelle, mais Duo avait déjà sauté du véhicule, décidé à se la jouer petite rebelle de la vie (pas tant que Lorie, quand même, tout le monde ne peut pas réussir à changer de coiffure tout en "restant la même", ça ne s'invente pas !).

L'intérieur de la maison n'était pas moins impressionnant que l'extérieur. Devant un tel luxe, Duo sentit sa cupidité dévorer le peu de pureté d'âme qui lui restait.

L'immense vestibule dallé de marbre précieux, à la voûte soutenue par des colonnes élancées, faisait penser à un palais plutôt qu'à une maison particulière. Duo ne put réprimer un frisson de délice en pensant que, si tout se passait bien, tout ceci, un jour, lui appartiendrait... Cela le changeait des dimensions restreintes de son appartement parisien.

Sur les talons de Zechs, il traversa le vestibule, entraînant les deux petits derrière lui. Ils avaient les yeux lourds de sommeil et ne lui lâchaient pas la main. Affolé par ce décor inhabituel, Quatre était au bord des larmes. Emu par son air de détresse, Zechs se pencha et caressa doucement la joue rebondie. Duo songea qu'il aurait dû pleurnicher pour attendrir ce grand couillon.

— Tu t'habitueras très vite, j'en suis sûr mon petit, dit Zechs avec gentillesse. Mais pour le moment, tu veux surtout dormir, hein ?

— Fatigué, murmura Quatre en enfouissant son visage contre la jupe de Duo. Veux aller à la maison.

— Mon trésor ! s'exclama-t-il en le soulevant dans ses bras, heureux que l'attention de tout le monde revienne sur sa personne, ainsi qu'il se devait.

Quatre avait l'air si malheureux que le cœur de Duo se serra (je vous rappelle au passage que Duo n'éprouve d'amour que pour ses petits frères, bien sûr en dehors de lui-même).

— Tu… tu verras, ce sera aussi bien qu'à la maison, dit-il doucement en le serrant contre lui.

A moitié endormi, Quatre nicha sa tête au creux de son épaule. Mon Dieu, pensait Duo, pourvu que Heero Yuy arrive vite. Il tenait absolument à ce que le maître des lieux voit ce touchant tableau qui ne manquerait pas de lui prouver que sa présence aux côtés de ses petits frères était indispensable : avec un petit bonhomme avachi dans ses bras et l'autre qui se cramponnait désespérément à lui, en s'efforçant de retenir ses larmes, il ne pouvait qu'attendrir le plus sec des coeurs rabougris !

Presque aussitôt, sa prière fut exaucée. Une porte s'ouvrit. Un homme apparut. En les voyant, une étrange expression de surprise se peignit sur son visage.

"Merde, il ne se rappelle plus qui je suis, ce crétin, comment a-t-il pu oublier ? Il est aussi con que sa soeur et son frère, on est vernis !"

Heero s'immobilisa une seconde. Il se ressaisit cependant rapidement. Devant son visage dur et autoritaire, Duo frémit intérieurement (il n'était pas vieux du tout et Duo le vit instantanément comme un dieu du sexe au même titre qu'Aragorn ou que Han Solo). Ainsi c'était donc lui, Heero Yuy. Ce Heero dont il avait dans son sac les sèches missives.

— Mademoiselle Maxwell ?

Il s'approcha, la main tendue. Nul sourire de bienvenue n'éclairait son visage.

"Chiottes ! Il n'est pas attendri par notre beau tableau ! Il a de la merde dans les yeux, ou quoi ?"

Ses traits étaient aussi beaux que ceux de Zechs, mais moins avenants. Il pouvait avoir une trentaine d'année.

Heero Yuy était plus grand que Zechs. Ses épaules larges et musclées le faisaient ressembler plus à un athlète qu'à un homme d'affaires. Sous ses cheveux aile de corbeau, son regard cobalt brillait d'une lueur inflexible. Duo pensa tout de suite qu'il n'avait rien d'un tuteur rêvé pour ses deux demi-frères mais par contre toutes les qualités d'un Maître sexuel.

Son visage mince et hâlé ne s'adoucit même pas en apercevant les petits garçons. Il se contenta d'effleurer de la main les têtes et d'articuler sèchement :

— Il faut les coucher tout de suite.

Comme si elle n'avait attendu que ce signal, une femme à la peau mate surgit (d'ailleurs, c'était le cas).

— Oh, mais c'est toujours moi… commença Duo.

Heero Yuy le fit taire d'un geste impératif. Furieux, il ravala le reste de sa phrase.

Pendant ce temps-là, Trowa regardait la nouvelle venue d'un air affolé, puis il se cacha la figure contre la robe de son frère. Voyant cela et sentant poser sur son épaule la tête de Quatre, Duo décida d'oublier son statut rêvé d'esclave sexuel de Heero et de reprendre son rôle de grande soeur attentive et rebelle. Il lança alors d'un ton cassant :

— Il vaut mieux que j'aille avec eux. C'est toujours moi qui les mets au lit.

— Cela ne me paraît pas indispensable, dit Heero Yuy d'un ton inflexible. Casia est parfaitement capable de le faire. Elle en a l'habitude.

— Ouais, répliqua Duo, hargneux, et aussi qu'on se foute de son nom à la con, je suppose !

La femme de chambre regardait Duo avec sympathie, ne comprenant pas le français. Vue de près, elle semblait être une très brave poire... Duo pourrait peut-être se servir d'elle en temps voulu. Elle se pencha, posa sa main sur le bras de Trowa et murmura quelques mots dans sa langue. Stupéfait d'entendre ces sons inconnus, l'enfant se retourna pour la contempler sans lâcher la jupe de sa sœur. De nouveau, la femme lui parla en japonais. Trowa secoua la tête.

— Je… Je ne veux pas aller avec elle, dit-il d'une voix tremblante. Viens avec nous, Duette.

Duo leva les yeux sur le visage sévère de Heero Yuy. Avait-il l'intention de prendre ses neveux en charge sur l'heure, ou allait-il leur laisser le temps de s'habituer à ces visages encore inconnus et à leur nouveau cadre de vie ? Son expression froide et butée n'était guère encourageante. Mais Duo décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Il fixa sur lui le regard qu'il estimait incroyablement magnétique de ses grands yeux violets.

— Juste ce soir, monsieur, sussura-t-il d'une voix caressante qui invitait plus à une visite guidée de Sodome qu'à autre chose.

— Nous allons dîner dans un petit moment, mademoiselle, rétorqua Heero sèchement, ne goûtant guère à ce manque de pudeur. Vous n'aurez pas le temps de vous changer. Laissez donc faire Casia !

Duo hésita un instant. Les enfants n'étaient plus à sa charge, c'est vrai. Heero Yuy était leur tuteur, désormais. Mais après cette longue journée fatigante, ce n'était vraiment pas les gâter que de les mettre au lit lui-même, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

— Allez putain, quoi, bordel de merde, insista-t-il d'une voix vulgaire, essayant de changer de tactique. Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps et ça vaudra mieux pour eux... et pour la gueule de cette cruchasse mal tronchée aussi, d'ailleurs, enculé ! Ta race, la chienne de ton cul ! Putain, con, chier !

Mais, apparemment, étrangement, Heero avait horreur qu'on essayât de le faire changer d'avis — à moins qu'il n'aimât pas qu'on l'insulte, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître. Duo surprit sur le visage de Casia une expression de surprise intense. Personne n'avait sans doute jamais osé discuter les décisions du « maître ». Qu'allait-il se passer ? Il fut presque étonné de voir Heero incliner la tête avec raideur.

"Comme quoi, la rebellion excite toujours les vieux pervers, cool !" pensa Duo, content de lui.

— Très bien, dit Heero d'un air visiblement désapprobateur. C'est leur première nuit ici, ils sont sans doute éreintés, donc je vous autorise à aller les coucher avec Casia. Mais je vous demanderai de ne pas vous éterniser, mademoiselle. Nous avons à parler après le dîner. Et je vous prierai également de surveiller votre langage à l'avenir si vous ne voulez pas subir mon juste courroux.

Il tourna les talons sans plus de façons et repartit à grands pas d'où il était venu. Manifestement, il n'avait cédé qu'à contrecœur.

"Si c'est ta bite dans mon cul, ton juste courroux, je veux bien le subir de suite, pauvre cloche !"

Duo eut l'impression fugitive de l'avoir déjà rencontré quelque part. Mais c'était impossible. Il ne l'aurait pas oublié, voyons. Pourquoi donc ce visage lui semblait-il si familier ?

La voix de Zechs le rappela à la réalité.

— À tout à l'heure, dit-il en s'inclinant avec courtoisie. Nous nous retrouverons à dîner.

Quand il eut disparu, Duo se retourna vers Casia dont le sombre visage exprimait encore la stupéfaction la plus complète. Il sourit intérieurement, pas mécontent, après tout, d'avoir réussi à démonter ce tyran.

Portant toujours Quatre et traînant Trowa, il suivit Casia. Oui, il avait marqué un point. Étant donné le caractère de Heero Yuy, ce ne devrait pas être un mince mérite.

Ses fantasmes sexuels allaient-ils se réaliser bientôt... ?

Vous le saurez en lisant la suite...


End file.
